Cuervo
by Vanuzza
Summary: ¿Qué acaso no se cansaba de mirarme? ¿Qué aparte de asustarme quería envolverme en la locura?...Aquel pájaro de alas oscuras.


Ese cuervo, odiosamente pegado a mi ventana, cada noche, nevaba, llovía, y había sequia, pero aquel ser persistía, insistente, parado cada noche a la misma hora en el marco de la ventana, picoteando el vidrio. Picoteando pertinaz, el odioso y obstinado animal, por momentos creía que rompería el cristal.

Me acurrucaba entre las mantas de mi cama, respirando con dificultad, me ponía nervioso, sabía que se repetiría otra vez como cada noche. Me estremecía, me descontrolaba. Ese maldito pájaro, con sus ojos anaranjados, que brillaban rojos en momentáneos destellos.

Daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, en mis pensamientos, me convertía en un carrusel sin fin. Esas noches de mi niñez que aquel maldito pajarraco parecía susurrarme cosas desde la ventana. Esa noche en que la mansión ardió en llamas. Esa noche, mi hogar el sobrevolaba. Aquel maldito, desgraciado cuervo. De plumaje negro, ojos rojos. Que sin embargo me seguía a donde fuera.

¿Qué acaso no se cansaba de mirarme?

¿Qué aparte de asustarme quería envolverme en la locura?

Aquel pájaro de alas oscuras.

Todos murieron en el incendio, me vendieron, me encerraron en una jaula cubierta por una sabana negra. Escuchaba fuera los canticos odiosos de una secta, en lo que creía era noche, cuando nadie hablaba, escuchaba el picotear del animal contra el techo de mi encierro.

¿Disfrutaba de producirme un miedo absoluto?

En la soledad, me volví claustrofóbico, pero que cómoda había sido la oscuridad.

Porque siempre corría en ella.

Aquel cuervo que parecía murmurarme cosas en un idioma que no conocía pero sin embargo, comprendía. Cada palabra, si es que se expresaba en ellas, podía escucharla y analizarla. Diciendo que no era un cuervo cualquiera, ¿cómo no saberlo? Si ningún cuervo es tan terco.

Entonces apartaron la manta, me tomaron aquellos hombres cubiertos de capas, sostenían velas, sostenían vocalizaciones largas. Sus voces se elevaban, rompiendo mis tímpanos y mi alma. Me revolvía entre sus manos con desespero, de lejos, creí, sin embargo no le vi, que estaba aquel cuervo.

Aquella navaja ensangrentada, los cuerpos sin vida de otros niños secuestrados, estaba sobre el pódium y nadie vendría por mí, no importara por cuanto auxilio pidiera, no bastaban mis suplicas, mi deseo de piedad se convirtió en nada. Pedía perdón a un Dios ausente.

Ausente

Dios estaba ausente. ¿A dónde había ido el Dios al que rezaba cada noche? ¿Dónde estaba? Líbranos de todos los males ¿Quién sino él quien ha roto mi fe? No existe Dios….

-¡No existe Dios!

Mi grito fue tan desgarrador que sentía mi garganta, mi alma, mi cuerpo entero romperse y sangrar, que me hundía, ahogaba, en un mar de sangre, y ese maldito cuervo, ese desgraciado pajarraco tenía la decencia de burlarse de mí.

-¡Malditos seáis todos! ¡Púdranse en el infierno!

Mi voz ya no era mía…

-¡Llévatelos demonio, es una orden, mátalos a todos!

Antes de siquiera darme cuenta, se elevaron alaridos de dolor a mi alrededor. Todos habían muerto, todo había desaparecido. Ahora solo quedaba neblina y aquel odioso cuervo mirándome fijamente con sus ojos rojos, fulgurantes como un fuego embravecido.

-Una vez alguien ha renunciado a Dios, las puertas del cielo le son cerradas…

Creí escuchar una voz, provenir del cuervo. Esta pesadilla eterna que parecería no tendría fin.

-Yo puedo ayudarle a cumplir vuestro deseo de venganza. Pero una vez hecho el contrato será imposible deshacerlo… Su alma será eternamente mía…

-Apresúrate –murmuré, detallando como el ave giraba el rostro sin comprenderme realmente. Aquella maldita ave, tanto tiempo persiguiéndome ¿no lo sabría acaso? ¿Esto era lo que deseaba?-. Apresúrate y haz el contrato.

Le escuché reír, todo se lleno de plumas negras y no vi más aquel cuervo. Solo una sonrisa, solo una figura alta. Un mayordomo negro de pies a cabeza, de tez pálida y pupilas borgoña, parecía un vampiro de LeFanu o un personaje de hermosas facciones de Oscar Wilde.

Se acercó a mí, con esa sonrisa despreciable, que en cierta forma comenzaba a gustarme. Era un demonio, había firmado un contrato…mi alma era suya sin más ni menos. De aquel cuervo maldito que disfrutaría en el fondo de su pansa de mi sabor marchito. Aquel niño que una vez había sido estaba muerto.

Me levanté de aquel lugar, observándole cubrir mi cuerpo con una larga manta de seda roja, suave, áspera, mi piel no sabía reconocer las texturas. Mi alma había dejado de sentir, y mi cuerpo respondía a tal cosa.

-Llévame a casa…-murmuré, él asintió. Entonces mis palabras escaparon de mi garganta como un discurso mil veces ensayado-. Me protegerás de todo mal, serás mi fiel sirviente, mi confidente, mi amante, mi guardián, obedeciéndome hasta que hayas cumplido con mi venganza. Esto es una orden, Sebastian Michaelis.

El amplió la sonrisa, con una rodilla en tierra, inclinando la cabeza, mostrando respeto, y sutilmente contestó, con la mano sobre el corazón:  
-_Yes, my Lord._


End file.
